A plant stand is a piece of furniture that lifts potted plants and flowers off the floor or off the ground. Plant stands provide a structure for arranging potted plants or flowers to receive more sunlight, be more accessible for watering and pruning and be visually displayed in an aesthetically appealing way.
Flat pack furniture is a type of furniture that is shipped or transported in disassembled components and is capable of being assembled after shipping.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.